love,hurt,&icecream ocaltair oc2mailk
by firehound12
Summary: vic & teria get blasted into the game assassins creed,little dose she know of the things that will change her life.friends as she too gets sucked into it.will vic and altair make it through there complicated feelings?howabout teria and mailk?


"hey dad?can i play the xbox-360?"i asked him pulling out the assassins creed game and looking at altar,the master assassin ..."yes."he answered i smiled and put the game in and began to play ."no! stupid guard"i cried as i was slain by a guard.all cause i missed the ladder to climb. then,the game froze and my vision went blurry .i woke up in to the blazing hot sun"what the.."i still was in my jeans and loose black t-shirt,and my favorite pair of shoes. "heretic!demon!"i herd shouting and yelling,i got up and looked around "oh my god!i'm in assassin's creed!oh crap!guards!"i sprinted over into an ally hoping to throw the guards off track "thank you teria!"i had to run from her some days at school to save my hair from being pulled.i bent down,my hands resting on my knees and breathing deeply i peeked out of the ally looking for guards,luckily i had brought my white American eagle hoodie,i put the hood up and went away,hoping to find altar. and then all of a sudden i found my self being pushed up against a wall and a knife blade at my thought "let me go!hey! is'nt the first rule of the creed is to not spill the blood of the innocent?"i cried in fear "you'd be better off not screaming girl! now why are you dressed like that and how do you know of the creed?"he said codly not losing his grip i looked at him,it was him!altar."i..if you lose the knife then i'll tell you."he did so but did not loosen his grip on my hoodie "ok.i come from the year 2008,i was playing a video game called assassins creed,set in this time,and place,based on real events,and pepole play it being the character known as altar,you.and when i was playing,the game froze and i was knocked out and woke up here.that's the truth."i told him on the brink of crying.he loosed my grip.and i fell "you're mad!"he told me begging to walk away "no wait!please altar,don't leave me."i shouted as he was barely visible in my sight i put my hood up and decided to fallow him.to the assassin's beru.

i climbed up a ladder which lead to it and over heard men talking "altar,you're late." "i know master,please forgive me.i was caught up "that voice i recognized,being altars.then a guy with what looked like an amptedated am came over to the balcony, and saw me,'malik!'i thought,as i was being pulled up by his left arm and he threw me to the ground near altar and 'master' "ow!"i said as i got up and rubbed my head 'master' gasped "altar! explain how this commoner girl fallowed you!" altar looked at me,a cold look was the only readable expesion on his face."she says she's from a time,farther away then ours,2008,our life is a game based on factual events..she got sucked into the game apparently.."altar told the old man "whens you're birth date girl."malik asked me "oct.15th 19996.,and i have a name!you know."i told them master looked at me "tell us then child,what is you're name?" "thank you master."i bowed slightly "it's victoria.but that's all i'm going to tell you." they all nodded "i understand..if you told us you're last name you would most likely change events in time.wise choice."he praised me and helped me up "know,the guards regnize you,because you're dressed differently then woman here.altar take her shopping."he instructed him "but master.." "you did complete the mission correct?"he asked raising an eyebrow "e along then."he lead me into the beru "put this on,for know.'he handed me a dress,pretty,for a commoner,"altar,master says you're going to act like you're married..that way she can get a good dress.only way.'he threw me a ring,simple but yet beautiful i slipped that and the dress on in a changing room and came out,soon afterwards i came out,and altar lead me to the market and into a dress shop.er..clothing shop.altar let me browse the dresses,"my wife needs a dress,we're newly married.." the shopkeeper looked at us "ah!very well here."he handed him a beautiful dress.and he called for me "do you like it?"he asked "like it? i love it! "i turned to the shop keeper "may i try it on?"he nodded and i was lead to a changing room,after i had the dress on i came out.to show them the dress "well?" altars mouth hung loose know. i walked over to him and told him to shut his mouth which he did. i ooked at the dress "how much is it?" the shopkeeper smiled and said "for one such as you.free." i smiled and thanked him.and walked over to the waiting altar who had been siting down waiting for me to come out of the room,we left and went to the market to look for food .

he got a loaf of freshly baked bread and two apples he broke the loaf in two and gave me a red shiny apple, "thanks."i said as i took a bite out of the bread."welcome.now want to walk back to the beru?"he asked i nodded as i finished my part of the bread he to had finished his part and was eating the apple,i was going to save mine for dessert,just in case i got hungry he looked at me with a puzzled look "what? i'm saving it for later on tonight after dinner."i told him nudging him slightly with my elbow i looked about ,seeing pepole and dogs run around,it was like i was at a park. "so um.altar were dose a guy like you get so strong?from eating apples?"i asked as he finished his apple he stopped and looked at me i raised my eyebrow at him and added a note of sarcasm "wow.you have no sense of how to pick out sarcasm don't cha?"i asked putting my apple in my pouch that he gave to put my stuff in we got the the beru and i stopped as he went to the ladder "you coming or not?" i looked at him as if he asked me what his name was "do you expect me to climb up there in a dress?" he replied with carrying me as he climbed up"well that works..i guess."he made sure i got up to the balcony safely as he looked down below to see if any guards had seen us ,luckily none had,he sighed as he pulled himself up and over malik appeared threw the doors and smiled "welcome home.altar." 'welcome back miss victoria."he bowed to me,and i curtsied back "thank you malik."he lead us into the beru and into the dinning room altar pulled out my chair and i sat down looking at the fine silver ware and plates,that embroidered the food he pushed it in to a comfortable level for me and sat down beside me,malik sat non the other side of me,to the left then master came out and sat down,then everyone began to eat,the food was passed around and i dished out some chicken and soup and rice ,we all quietly ate ,malik threw me some glances,i looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him he looked away quickly and stared at his empty soup bowl i finished mine up and started on my chicken,it had finally cooled down as i was finishing there came dessert"still want that apple?"he asked with sacrasem i replied sweetly "oh!you do have sarcasem!"we laughed which was hard to believe i mean,altar,assassin,cold-hearted,shows no remorse or guilt for killing has sarcasam? yep.

after dinnar and delightfully good tasting ice cream i was told to go to the sleeping chambers,the one with the door open will be you're and the room owners for know,as where're tight on space.i saw it and headed in,but knocked first "come in."a voice said i came in and saw his shirtless body.i blushed i had changed into my regular clothes.,i looked at him his dark brown hair that came over his eyebrows just a bit,kinda shaggy looking ,kinda skater boy looking to,he had brown eyes,and surprisingly taned skin for one who wore a robe such as his,he had a black gotte looking thing and a scar on his left side of his lip he looked at me and i looked down "were am i going to sleep?"i asked innocently as he threw on a black shirt and apparently wore black pants under neath the robe,as well as a black shirt.he plopped down on some nerby pillows"pillows are more comfortable then the stone."he joked i grumbled and smirked "i hate you!you know that right?"i told him "ya i know."i put myself on the very edge of the pillows and curled up .altar looked at the girl,she curled up and fell asleep her breathing becoming more stedy. he relaxed and he to fell asleep but he woke to find malik looking into the room."mailk!what are you-"he started to whisper "what am i doing here?what is she doing that close to you!"he said loudly.i groaned as i could barely hear the bickering i roled over and my head was close to his chest altar stopped mid-getting up to talk to malik and laid back down "aww...that's soo cute,altar..master will hear about -" "master will hear about what/ you are jealous malik" "i am..i'm going back o bed.goodnight master." he went into his nearby room and theyre master told altar to not listen to malik and go to sleep "wake up.victoria?wake up!"i awoke to altar's voice,he nuged me softly,"hmm?what?"i groggily said blinking,my eyes open to the blinding sunlight "wake up stupid!"he told me,he added flat and coldly "duh." i got up and stretched "have a good night's sleep?"i asked him "if it means having you cuddling with him then yes."malik said "what do you mean?cuddling up..did i?i'm sorry if i did."i bowed to them both.."if you'll excuse me.i must get ready for today."i said waving goodbye to them,altar glared at malik "what the heck was that for?" "you like it!" "did not!" "did to."that went on for several minutes "did not!" "did-" i came through the door "will you to just shut up already?!"i shouted at them both i pointed at malik "you stay out of these..so what if i cuddled? it was an accident." altar smirked and laughed malik left "why are you laughing?"i asked "cause you told malik to stay out of it,and he went away .that's got a lot of courage to do..for a woman,that is"he replied i looked at him and said"well were i come from woman can do that.we're individuals in my time."i told him "thank you for the dress altar."i said politely he just nodded as he but on his robe i walked out of the room and herd master call altars name i rushed back into the room and told him that master was calling his name"yes master?" altar bowed before him and then stood up waiting for his reply "i want you to train the girl." he told him handing him a robe that looked like his,only it was smaller and i didn't have the cool guntlant

thing."master,please reconsider.she's a girl and girls are not permitted to learn.."master waved a hand to him to tell him to stop talking altar bowed again and nodded "as you wish." he called my name from there and i came "yes?"i curtsied the best i could "here,put that on,and see me after wards."he told we shoving the robe in my face i looked at the master the only thing i got from him was a nod i curtsied again and went to change i came out in the same robe as altar ,"altar?"i asked looking for him,i peered around every corner looking for him,he dropped right in front of me "ah!..oh altar.."i said i was frighted "lesson one,never.ever scream like that.you'll give you're self away.and put you're hood up."he garbed it put it over my head.brown hair falling out of it he sighed,and left it be he taught me the creed,how to move silently,how to blend in,how to climb up walls and towers,and how to jump from them and land in haystacks with ought dislocating or breaking anything."good.now on to swords."he pulled his out and i found one,perfectly balanced,light to.i gulped.sword fighting? he hit my sword lightly,i did the same,we did that,every so often the hit's were getting harder and harder,i fell a couple of times,but got back up and tried again,then we did some blocking,and then we sword fought,the first time altar put me to the ground ,the next time i tripped him,using his own feet,and set him to the ground face first.i laughed at that,but he came back with making me lose balance then after that we stopped and rested for a while,getting some water,and a snack ,which consisted of,mostly apples and bread.  
maliks POV what was master thinking when he let that wnech into the beru?she could be a spy for the templars,but i kept my mouth shut.she and altar spend quite alot of time togather,to much if you ask me.i was on a mission ,unlike the hotshot,who was traning that girl to be an assassin.i dropped down to the ground softly,and into an ally ,my white robe blended in.i slowly made my way to my taget,withought waring i thrusted my hidden blade into his throught as i turened him around,and threw him into the ally,'idiot' i said inside my head,i paused seeing a girl in pants and a blue shirt,with black hair tied back.dark looking skin,like a tan all most.

people surrounded the stage,yelling things like 'demon and heritic' i walked over to the stage and pushed people away gently,the gurds drew there swordsthe girl was scared you could see were tears had fallen down her cheeks,altar appered "you need help?"he said as we made our way to the stage "yea.thanks."i said as i stabbed the gaurd who was about to put the girl into the noose i picked her up and ran across the satge while altar killed the others with his own sowrd and went the oppiste way,escaping with ease,blending into the crowd,i had more truoble"let me down!!"the girl scremed i put my left hand over her mouth "you'd be better off not screming.and you'd be not about to be hanged ethir,if you were dressed properly."i put her down."what?dreesed properly?were are you taking me?"she asked "the assassin's beru,i think there's someone who you might know.whats you're name?i can;t just call you girl now can i?"i said with a smile "now climb the ladder"i told her,she did so "it's teria,who is there that i might now?"teria asked as she climbed and made her way to the top.master pulled her over the ledge "come child."he gently pushed her towrds the traning room,were victoria and altar were practicing "stop.remove your'e hood."he told victoria.she did so.and the girls ran to each other "teria!"she cried embracing the girl in her arms "vic!were are we?who are they?"she asked looking about. "well.this is altar,you've all ready met malik and thier master."she bowed as she told her about the master.she pushed on teria back,and she bowed as well "and we .are in jeruslam.1191 A.D"victoria told her sitting down and putting her sword down resting it beside her "i'm traning to become a assassin" i snorted "girls can't become assassins.master is doing so you can protect you're self."he tured and walked away.master shock his head "forgive him.he can be hot-headed at times." victoria's POV i waved my hand to the master "no problem,were will teria sleep though?"i asked as i glared at malik altar came and sat down beside teria "hello."teria said smiling "hello teria."he replied master left and then came back "here.take these i'll instruct malik -" i cut him off on accdient "to take teria shopping for a dress?..oh.sorry ."i dropped my head slowly he nodded "it's fine.and yes.he's wating outside the ladder for you.just use the door on the first floor ."he told her "see you vic."she waved "bye teria!"i waved back .

"let me guess,maliks room is were she will slep?"altar asked master "yes."he said before leaving us to ourselves i sighed "poor teria." altar looked at me with an arched eyebrow "why's that?" "cuse sh's in a strange place,with only me that she knows.she's never played the game for heaven's sakes!"i said as i layed down on the ground "tired?" he asked "yea!." i said,an hour later teria came back,with a purple dress,well it was white with purple embrodriy and purple accents in places,justr like mine,only mine was white and blue and the sleves poofed out more."you look great."i said she smiled "really? thanks!"i said her hair was twined in two light purple bows,mine could have been don the same only in light blue,but my hair was to short,well not that short really it was a little over shoulder length,terias was to her mid-back i sighed and closed my eyes malik looked at her and then tured his head back to altar "she's gonna..sleep in my room is'nt she?"he asked with dread altar got up and patted him on th back "yep!"he said grining "have fun1" he waved to us and ran down staris malik fallowed "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HAVE fun?"he shouted fallowing altar.me and teria brusted out laughing "hey teria how'd it go?"i asked when i had regained compusere.she was about to answer when a loud bell rang i grabbed her arm "come on ! diinar time!"i said as i lead her down stairs and into the dinning room same food,exept thyer was starwberries,cherrys,salad and wine,we sat down ,in our all ready pulled out chairs.

malik slid teria in,she sat next to him,he sat next to me and i sat down next to altar,after he finsihed sliding me in,he to sat down and started passing the food round,me and teria were givin wine and we asked for water instead wich we got.altar and malik looked at us both "what?"asked teria "well you're not drinking. wine."malik said "thats all "altar added in i smiled "well.in our time you can't legally drink untill you're 21."i informed them and teria grinned and laughed "that's all." the other assassins laughed at that,even master did "altar i want you to kill this man."he said and showed him a sketch of what he looked like "he has been killing young chlidren then dropping them off at there houses.leaving they're parents to find them dead."he said,in a soft tone.altar looked at it and put his hood up "as you wish." "he will be at the market,he pulls in young chlidren with toys while the parents don't notice,until he kidnapps the."he said i looked at them "he's never gonna get close enough .he'll need bait."i suggested altar looked at me "are you sugesting.." he asked with fear i nodded "yes.altar use me as bait." he turned to me a hand on my shoulder "no." he told me "yes!.i'll have my toy sword with me.you taught me well."i replied looking at master hoping he would';nt agrre with him,and in some ways myself. he nodded "go.be quick you two." i nodded and stapped my sword on to my hip "you sure?"he asked as we left the beru "certin." "ok.go to the market and find him,ask him questions about what he's selling,i'll be watching over you." he said taking leave'my guardian angel.'i thought as i smiled and walked towrds the market and saw the man altar was supposed to exicut he was gross,his eyes were dark and you could tell thyer was somthing wrong.i pushed myself forward and left my fears behind me,he had a dark beard and was bald,he wore poor clothing,but not so poor as to be waring begger clothing. "hello miss would you like to bye some cheese? or maybe this fine pair of earigs prehaps?"he pulled out silver earrings,just hooks,with a ruby orb at the end of it. i smiled "what kind of cheese is it sir?"i asked he replied in a gruff tone

"chedder.why?" i looked down then back to his face "my mother will only want a certain kind of cheese,sir.do you have anyother kind?"i asked sweetly "no..but howabout these earigs? and were is you're brother?" i looked at the cheese,it was starting to mold"no thank you sir.my brother died,as well as my father,motheer wishes to not re-marry.i will take my money else ware if you don't have the right cheese.'i turened and began walking away looking at him from the coner of my eye he ran and grabbed me "stupid girl!"i stuggled to get my sword i kicked his knee but all he did was wince he had his left arm over my throught and right arm at my bodice "ah!let me go !!"i gasped. he pulled me into an ally i began to get more frantic for my sword altar dropped downward 'no one's gonna save you know!"he laughed evily as he pushed me up aginst a wall, and he pulled out a dagger and licked it,putting it aginst my arm "don't move or i'll cut you're preety skin." altar pulled out his hidden blade "let her go!"he growled the man cut my skin and looked at altar "to late.she 's mine."he said "ah!"i winced as blood came out ,driping to the ground altar killed him right then and there sticking the blade into his windpipe i gasped as he fell, far from me,altar looke at me "i told you not to come.

"he told me softly i grabed my bleeding arm .altar ripped his red sash.just enough so it would act as a bandge for my bleeding arm,my drees had dirt over it all over it and dried blood as well we made our way through the crowd as quickly as we could withought attrecting attention to ourselves he carried me up the ladder and up over the legde "comeon."he said pulling me to the garden wich was outside,we made our way there and he sat me down on a rock,wich was located close to a river i rolled my sleve up and he got a bucket and a towal and dropped it into the bucket as soon as it had been filled with water,he kneeled down infront of me and undid the sahs "ow."i reacted "this will sting a bit."he remided me as he washed the blood away best he could and wrapped clean,new fabric around the wound "that feel better?"he asked with worry "yes." i replied teria came rushingout "vic! what happened?"she had seen the bloody trail "oh..just helpin altar kill the guy,that's all "i replied smiling weakly she gasped "you could've gotten killed! baka."she replied "i feel so much better knowing you care."i replied sarcastcly i began feeling faint,i tried to stand but fell "i'm fine."i told altar who stoped me from falling,i then faited . altar caught me and lead teria inside,he layed me on the pillows he had water nerby for me to dink when i came to,wich i soon did "oh..what happend?"i asked as i tried to sit up altar pushed on my shoulders to make sure i was put down gently."drink."he said handing me a cup of water.i sighed as he handed me the cup.i took it from him "ok."i drank and when i finsihed i laid back down

"you fainted"malik staed in a matter-of-fact way "really?." i asked. "ya.you ok."teria asked sitting down next to me and looked at me "well i'm gonna go to bed.it's gettin preety dark out."teria yawned and headed off "i will to."malik said as he waited for teria to leave the room altar was about to say somthing funny but was cut short by malik"do'nt you dare!"he said as he bowed "i wish you a swift recovery victoria." i nodded as he left "why dose teria call you vic?" altar asked "nickname..practlcly everyone uses it.on occesion friends and family will use my full name.and teachers will use my full name all the time of course."i explained.


End file.
